dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Minotaur Nest
Minotaur Nest is the base of General Ummanba, one of the high-ranking officers of the Red Army assigned in Calderock Village. Since the outbreak of the Siege of Calderock, Ummanba has been a known threat to Calderock Village due to his proximity to the town. However, the two sides have been in a deadlock recently, one which would eventually be broken at the sudden rise of adventurers rushing in Calderock. During the early release of Dragon Nest, Minotaur Nest is the very first nest to be released, acting as endgame content for players of level 24, which was the first level cap release in the game. However, after later updates, Minotaur Nest was reworked as a Solo Nest, and the could be easily acquired along with Epic grade Enhancement Heraldry. Lore General Ummanba was a powerful general of the Red Army and an active leader during the Siege of Calderock. However, upon the arrival of Elena, the queen of the Dark Elves and an Apostle working under the Red Dragon, his influence over the Red Army dwindled as Elena worked to form a strong united force under her leadership. Eventually, Elena became the leader of the Red Army, while Ummanba was planned to be redeployed far away, in Tel Numara. As a result of the humiliating experience, Ummanba decided to focus on regaining his honor, and he is certain that the only way is by destroying Calderock Village and finding the Prophet—not by merely challenging them to a dance-off, but in a direct battle with real stakes involved! Overview Stage 1: Minotaur Guards There are two Minotaur Guards at the gate leading to Ummanba's area. Approaching them will immediately alert you of their presence, and they have to be slain in order to pass. Both guards fight like the typical minotaur bosses found in lower-level maps. The gate immediately opens after the two guards are defeated. Stage 2: Minotaur Waves The next stage happens in a circular area surrounded by eight closed gates. Take note of the position of these gates for the meantime. Meanwhile, two waves of minotaurs will confront the Player. The first wave involves minotaurs surrounding the Player, while the second wave involves several minotaurs arranged in a neat line. These minotaurs fight exactly like the guards earlier. Stage 3: Reinforcements An Orc Commander and Orc Shaman will appear near the top of the battle area, followed by a mob of Minotaurs. Two Shaman Mages will appear at the sides of the area. At this point, Crazy Cows will appear and charge in one of three possible directions. Crazy Cows cannot be damaged, and causes you to be airborne when hit. Stage 4: Umzaka and Umhar Two boss minotaurs, with abilities present in typical minotaur bosses. Dark Elf Location slows players down if they are in range of its area of effect (is quite wide) and Dark Elf Enchanter causes nearby Minotaur Bosses to go Berserk. Dark Elves can be killed, but will respawn after a certain amount of time. Boss Stage: General Ummanba Ummanba. The final stage of the Minotaur's Nest. Has a lot of health and can deal massive amounts of damage to under-geared players. Here are some of his abilities. *Stomp - Causes stun. *Charge - Leaves a flaming trail that inflicts burn damage, similar to Flame Road. Can turn after charging a certain distance. *Axe swipe - Propels an energy wave in the direction he faces. *Roar - Causes pushback. Disables skills for a short period of time similar to Devitalizing Howl. *Power swipe - Has frontal hit damage and explosion damage. *Axe barrage - Unique ability. Throws a barrage of exploding axes. *Can go Berserk after losing some health. Effect intensifies as his health decreases. Long activation time. Category:Zones Category:Nests